


Dull Eyes, Numb Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Drabble, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is a Mess, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Procrastinating, Sad Ending, Sad Vibes, no happy ending, self questioning, the Karasuno volleyball team doesn’t really care for Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata is depressed, but nobody cares enough to notice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Dull Eyes, Numb Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Hinata recently hasn’t been feeling the same.

He didn’t get exited about volleyball anymore, and he didn’t care when he lost in practice matches or if he won.

At first, he simply thought, maybe he just wasn’t interested in volleyball anymore. That thought terrified him, because he loves volleyball. There is no way he can just stop loving it out of the blue. He didn’t want to be Tsukishima, who didn’t even like volleyball, but still played it for some reason. He hasn’t even beat Kageyama like he promised!

Hinata was sure to push that thought aside, deeming it not true. Of course he still loved volleyball. How could he not? It’s the thing that kept him going.

But, if he still liked volleyball, then why is he feeling this way?

Soon, other things started changing. Hinata started becoming duller. He didn’t bother racing Kageyama to the gym anymore, he didn’t care about that. He started becoming sadder, but he wasn’t aware of what he was being sad about.

His feelings slowly drifted from his body, leaving him just always sad and frustrated. Also, his bad grades weren’t helping either. And Kageyama’s usual insults upset Hinata more than they should. He stopped jumping around during practice, and asking Kageyama for tosses. Nobody said anything about it, they all just thought Hinata was finally becoming more mature.

_What exactly am I sad about?_

Hinata didn’t have an answer.

So he stopped. He stopped being sad. Or, at least stopped showing that he’s sad. He put on the biggest grin he could, and wore it the whole day.

The grin was fake.

But that didn’t matter. As long as he looks happy, and imitates ‘happiness’ he will feel it. Right? Right.

He tried his best to not annoy Kageyama, or anyone else. Cause that will surely make them happy. And it would make Hinata happy. Right? Right.

No, wrong.

Hinata still wasn’t happy.

Hinata was even more frustrated. What the hell was making him so unhappy?! He has everything! An amazing team, a caring family and an annoying yet lovable little sister, and a amazing school with lots of nice people.

So why is he so unhappy?

People who had terrible lives would dream to have a life like Hinata. A life filled with happiness, joy, and love. So why was Hinata so unhappy? He had everything he could ever ask for.

_Your being so selfish. Think about the African children who are starving. Be more grateful, Shouyou._

It started off small, one morning when he was just doing this quick with Kageyama at practice. His mood gradually traversed downhill, further and further, with each passing day.

He withdrew from small tasks and hobbies he normally enjoyed, like drawing, or not practicing extra like he always did. His conversations diminished until he hardly spoke to anyone at all. The cloud hanging over him grew until it constantly stormed, leaving him in the darkness.

So when he supposedly went back to ‘normal’, the team didn’t suspect anything. When he stopped talking to everyone they had simply thought maybe he is just trying to figure out how to improve himself. So when he came back all bubbly and less blunt, they all thought he became more mature.

Hinata tried to be less annoying. He didn’t constantly ask for Kageyama for tosses, and when he did, he simply said, ‘Kageyama, can you please toss to me?’ in the most polite indoor voice he could muster. Kageyama seemed to like this change, so they often fought less. And when they did, it was a one sided argument, with Kageyama only yelling at Hinata.

Hinata tried to change a lot, but this wasn’t the real Hinata. The real Hinata was loud, and annoying. That’s just who he was.

But this would be for the best.

Yet, Hinata was still sad. But nobody ever noticed. His eyes became dull and his heart went numb. But still, nobody noticed. Hinata skipped practice often, but nobody ever cared enough to mention it.

Nobody cared. As long as his mood didn’t affect the games, they didn’t care. Because he was just their teammate. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sad ending :’). Truth to be told, I’m not very good with happy endings. They always feel rushed and not well thought out. But when I write sad endings, I’m always good at it. Ending it with something heartbreaking and sad is my specialty!


End file.
